


Гранаты зреют в Алвасете

by Feuermai



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [3]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Poroshky, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermai/pseuds/Feuermai
Summary: Ричард едет в Кэналлоа — ни погода, ни Алва его не щадят.
Relationships: Рокэ Алва/ Ричард Окделл
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Гранаты зреют в Алвасете

в надоре стыло и промозгло  
доев последние носки  
семейство моли удавилось  
с тоски

поеду с эром в кэналлоа  
смотреть закаты пить вино  
ну или как у них там заве  
дено

гранаты зреют в алвасете  
да я домой вернуться рад  
а вот и окделл красный словно  
гранат

всё ж кэналлийские эрэа  
прекраснейшие из эрэй  
и щеки дика всё алей и  
алей

мой эр убийца и мерзавец  
но вечерами он поёт  
и злоба покидает сердце  
моё

пишу сонет о светлых прядях  
но мне пригрезилось опять  
что на кулак мотаю черну  
ю прядь

ну надо ж как-то развлекаться  
раз не предвидится войны  
вина налейте и снимайте  
_пробу, юноша_

сидим вдвоём гитара свечи  
шалит вином согретый пульс  
непобедимый вам пожалуй  
сдаюсь

да-да дуэль конечно будет  
причин отказываться нет  
ну а пока снимайте лучше  
колет

эр монсеньор не надо стыдно  
а как же долг а как же честь  
ах хорошо не останавли  
вайтесь

так ричард вы ещё в постели?  
без сил изволите лежать?  
а нечего дразнить безумных  
южан

предупреждаю ричард если  
вы не подниметесь сейчас  
то я не выдержу и лягу  
на вас

эр монсеньор я о вчерашнем  
мне голову снесло вино  
хм юноша неужто только  
оно?

но если нас при мирабелле  
в грехе гайифском обвинят  
вас разорвут на тысячу во  
ронят

и не мечтай прикрикнул рокэ  
от дика отгоняя пса  
лишь я его имею право  
кусать

так ричард что тут за бумажки?  
вы посвятили мне стихи?  
узнать позвольте за какие  
грехи?

художника легко обидеть  
ну вот и спи теперь один  
как придд в унынии подводных  
глубин

но рокэ тактик и маневров  
познав премудрости сполна  
миролюбиво предлагает  
вина

им пить вино встречать рассветы  
нырять в прибрежную волну  
пока талиг не влезет снова  
в войну

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
